Resign Letter
by Adelia Snape
Summary: The story of a man who lost his love Lilith, who happened to be a witch. Mr Edward Gracey hung himself due to the process. ( similar to the Disney's haunted Mansion ) Lilith actually is still alive, but reincarnated She becomes a detective. Stumbling to hide her true e receives a case about ghost and murder for love. She comes back to the Mansion of Edward.
Lilith stood outside the door shaking and tears streaming down her face. There was no sound coming from the study. She moved the curtain and looked around. Clenching the letter tight in her hand as she looked around. She remembered with these books the couches. Lilith walked over to the books and touched them. She even looked at the piano over by the window. As she looked at the piano, Her fingers placed a little note as if it brought her joy playing on them again.

" Do you like playing Miss. Lilith?" A familiar voice spooked her out of the blue.

She turned around and saw that Mr. Gracey walked into his study. She backed up into a stack of books clenching the letter to her chest. Knocking the books. She got nervous. Mr. Gracey went to pick them up. She helped him. Lilith back up a little once they were done.

" My sincere apologize , for startling you please take a seat." Said Mr. Gracey.

Lilith backed away from him. He looked at her concerned and walked closer. " What's the matter my dear , you seemed frightened and have you been crying?" He asked.

He gently grabbed her hand and she started crying trying to denie. She tried shaking again biting her lip and her eyes were closed. Their eyes both linked. The connection between them was magical, they instantly clicked like eyes looked deeply into hers as she tried to avoid his glance. His hand touched her cheek , wiping away her tears.

" Li...Lilith here's no need to hide it anymore. I know it's you?" He asked so calmly but with caution.

She nodded , streaming tears continuously floating down her face. He gently pulled her into a hug to help calm her was close to him , she felt his ghostly heart was for her. She sensed the pain, They caused it.

" What, how can you be alive, did you really succeed in reincarnation." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

Edward leaned in and kissed her passionately before she could respond It freaked her out but felt right, even if Edward wasn't living. She then turned biting her lip.

"My love I wish I could tell you but I must leave for your protection." commented Lilith without making eye contact.

Edward backed up a little bit," Wha…. but my love … We can be together forever." He said.

Lilith backed up further. She then proceeded to lift the letter. He looked at her as she streamed down her face, As he took the letter from her. She backed out towards the door. He examined it and then looked up. Lilith had already disappeared. Edward ran after her. By the time he looked in the front hallway of the house. The door was left open and the carriage rode off down the pathway. She looked out the window as she left him on the porch watching her disappear into the night. He collapsed to his knee calling for her to come back. Once Lilith was out of vision He waited for a moment and then got up slamming the door.

His heart felt torn all the more reason, As if he were alive. Edward slid down the wall of his study. His eyes were filled with agony and pain. They could of been together once again. He proceeded to throw stuff off the his desk in anger questioning why she had to leave him. Lilith shed heavy tears while she was in the looked out the window shedding tears as the rain pour down. Thunder clapping around in the sky. He knew it was her along and that she was in his grasp , she vanished just like that. Suddenly there was a flash that hit the tree in front of the window. Mason barged into the study. Edward refused to look up from the window. One hand had the ring that he was going to propose to her and he always held in reach just in case one day he would reunited. Edward looked up at Mason who was panting.

Couple hours had gone by, the time Mason came to the study."If you're here to tell me to let her free , She already left hours ago , I let her go." harshly Edward's tone was saying that.

"No … How could you let her go. She loved you and you let her go." yelled Mason gripping the collar of Edward.

Edward commented," I am dead , I am no good for someone who tried to kill herself, I loved her deeply, the best is to let her go."

Tears streamed with pain down Edward's face. " She is grave danger , your butler is out to get like he did before. She wants to be with you." Mason said gritting his teeth. Tears started streaming down his face as well.

Mason let go shaking and looking at the floor and continued," You have to help her please I beg you save her before he gets her and wipes her out of existence." Mason dropped to the floor shedding more tears begging and pleading for Edwards help.

Edward's eyes were big and he stuttered," Ramsey , ki….killed her and took !" He screamed.

Mason lifted the letter as Jasmine came in. "Read the letter yourself Edward, She wants to be with you and now that she back FOR YOU! HOW STUBBORN CAN YOU BE."

Edward grabbed the letter from Mason's hand and Looked carefully at the top of the letter. which was addressed in her hand of writing. Her scent of rosemary was even on it, rather dusty but it was her perfume. He careful looked over at Jasmine, she nodded to him for resurence.

It read….

Dearest love,

I am sorry but I must resign from my post. I knew that you had passed away from my death before, I didn't know the butler was so keen on ending me. I am leaving to protect and let you rest in piece. And in this new body it pains me to let me leave you like this. I never wanted to end this moment with you. being in your presences once again. Departing this will bring you to rest even though I am a witch, Ramsey tore apart my family and now I sense I am next. My life is in grave danger and the departure is in for the greater good.

Goodbye my love , I will return soon.

Lilith ~

Edward bit his lip as he tried wiping away the many tears that flooded his pale ghostly face. Mason was right was more painful was that they were switched. She truly wanted to be with him, Not only that she came back without memory of who he was. At least vaguely. But she was alive and was willing to become apart of his deathly match. No , be apart of his soul maybe bring him back.

Mason and Jasmine looked over at him and said," Don't you see she was running from him , he was trying to kill her."

"Where is she?" Edward said gripping the letter in his hand with clenched fist shaking.

"She left for your sake of protection to another part of the England just about few hours away but something's happened while she was leaving we must hurry. " Said Jasmine helping Mason to his feet.

Edward rushed out and said," Then we don't have much time we must hurry." Both of Jasmine and Mason rushed after him.

Lilith looked outside the carriage as the full moon approached, But something struck the carriage as it drove. Lilith's power were weak on a full moon especially a Red one. The carriage spun out of control causing the horses to become unattached. It swung sideways into a tree. knocking Lilith out of consciousness. She slowly woke up seeing Ramsey standing right near her. She carefully came out of the carriage was on its side crushed up against the trees. He held a knife and had a devilish smirk across his face.

" The master can finally rest with your image out of existence." mumbled Ramsey.

She carefully stood up but was very weak, She began to cough up blood. Lilith tried to run through the forest. Tripping and injuring herself. Her body was very tired and growing weaker and weaker the further she went into the forest. She was eventually tripped by a heavy root of a tree. And someone who stood in her way. She collapsed to the floor in the snow.

Her head looked up and saw Ramsey standing there with the blade that belong to Edward. He lifted her up by her hair. She had blood dripping from her mouth. Slowly gaining unconsciousness. Ramsey looked at her with disgust.

"You should of stayed away , but you had to come back for him didn't you , the marriage and roles wouldn't let you be together. I could of had you burn to the stake. " He said with a sneer.

He then continued as he dragged her to the stake that was built on the edge of the hill. Ramsey tied her up and looked at her. " How could someone love a witch such as yourself, your now very weak and as usual a monster "

Ramsey took the blade and dabbed it with Posion. Then he put something on a different rag and tried shoving it in her mouth. She kept fighting him till he grabbed just below her chin against her throat and shoved it in. He raised the blade to the moon and stuck her just enough to make her wince with pain. Tears streamed from her pain. Her blood began to boil heavily. She tried screaming but he hit her across the face with a rod that he had. Lilith never felt so much pain throughout her body.

"Thank you so much for giving the youth potion to bring your life more in jeopardy with those old brittle bones I wouldn't have been able to catch up with you." Ramsey said with a sly chuckle. He saw her slowly lose consciousness.

Such pain that she felt , her body began to seizure up while she was tied to the post. blood began to come out of her side wounds that he had given through her , Mason, and Jasmine rode horses down many streets searching for Lilith's carriage. Mason saw the horses coming towards him. He looked at Edward in concern. They rode faster and Edward saw that there were carriage spin off tracks.

" Mason , Jasmine something caused the carriage to spin off road. She can't be far hopefully." He said looking at the tracks,

The tracks were rarely shown due to the heavy snow. they all looked at each other and followed them to the wrecked carriage. Edward ran down the hill , well more like slid and looked at the carriage that happened to be inflamed. The sun began to rising. Mason and Jasmine followed behind towards the flamed carriage. Edward kneeled in despair.

" She can't have already been dead." He said looking at them.

Jasmine suddenly looked around and found tracks that happened to be foot prints. " Hey Mr. Gracie looks like someone ran from this spot over here , and something followed it. Theres drops of blood "

Edward quickly got to his feet. It took them a little bit to find where she was unconscious on the stake post. The sun that rose had made burnt marks all over her. Her position was perfect. They made it in time to watch what was gonna happen next. Ramsey waited for the sun to rise and took out the piece of clothe in her mouth. She woke up and screamed begging him to stop the pain. Edward and the gang couldn't bare to watch. Edward got up to rescue her . But Mason brought him down to continue to hide. Then Ramsey left in a different direction after the screaming wounds had bleed out and she had poison mixed with blood down her mouth, She didn't even look like she was breathing at once. Mason rushed to her and untied her from the post. He held her in his arms trying to get a pulse.

"Oh my god, what the hell attacked her ,like this." said Jasmine rushing over.

Mason listen to her heart beat, there was none. His face began to flood with tears. He screamed in agony," There's not pulse and heartbeat.!"

Edward pushed through the workers that helped him go on the hunt and Mason let him have her in arms. Edward put his forehead against hers. He started crying begging her to come back into his arms alive. She didn't budge. He put his ear to her chest and heard her heart fade. She slowly awaken from the pain as the color of her skin faded.

"Edward I am so sorry , I tried to do whats right to protect you from everything." she slowly said.

He lifted her hand against the cheek that was full tears. Edward watched her eyes get greyer and tears flooded down her cheeks.

"My love , I didn't even know you killed yourself due to me till it was too late. I wish I could of bring you back. " She said with struggle in her tone. She winced at the sun that began to burn on top of her. Edward began to cry more as he watched her burn in his eyes.

Jasmine kneeled next to him and touched her arm to his back to help ease this painful sight. She looked at Edward with pain in their eyes and He slowly noticed her hand slipping from his cheek. He tried to grip her hand tighter. But Jasmine looked at him catching his eyes to hers.

" Edward, I know you know her secret , we all are the ones that helped her reincarnation. She never knew we planned it, we did it for her protection. The butler poisoned her right in front of us. We had to do it to save her, so she could come back and bring you back. Once she heard the rumors of your death she was devastated." She whispered.

Edward quickly looked at Mason and Jasmine. " you…. can … you save her please I beg you." He asked holding onto her tight close to him.

Jasmine looked at Mason and nodded. They both were witches as well. But its risky.

Mason took off his cloak and careful placed it over Lilith. Edward watched Jasmine close Lilith's eyes close and her hand drop to the floor. She took Lilith corpse from Edward and started to walk away from them.

Mason looked at Edward and gave its gonna be ok look. " It will be risky if someone finds us using this kind of magic its deep. But we need to create a distraction and get rid of Ramsey. It won't be the first time she will be in danger if this works." He said helping Edward to his feet.

"If its a risk we will have to take, We will need to take it." He said with a sharp look.

They carefully went through the forest. Mason looked around and used his hand over parts of the broken carriage, it turned into a cart for Jasmine to place Lilith on. Edward looked at Lilith's corpse on the cart. Jasmine let him hold onto her as they rode off to the caverns resting further. Edward covered both Lilith and him from the snow. He refused to let her go.


End file.
